death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos VS Dante (DB)
Kratos VS Dante is the 10th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Kratos from God of War and Dante from Devil May Cry. Description God of War VS Devil May Cry - Two Badass Fighters fight to the Death. Can Kratos kill like a god? or Dante will the Ghost of Sparta? Interlude Wiz: Trust us, being a badass is one tough job. Boomstick: And there is no doubt of being the badass with multiple weapons who can kill gods and kill demons and we mean alot of Gods and Demons! Wiz: Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta! Boomstick: and Dante, The Devil Hunter! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Born in the Greek state of Sparta, Kratos is the demigod son of Zeus and a mortal woman named Callisto, although he would remain unaware of who his father was for most of his life. Boomstick: Outraged cause his daddy was fathering yet another child, Hera ordered Kratos's execution on the day he was born, but that same daddy took pity on that child and refused, thus Kratos was saved and lived with Callisto. Wiz: Seems like a rough childhood, but Kratos was monitored and trained for combat by the Spartan authorities; those that were deemed fit were to stay and be trained as Spartan warriors, while those who were deemed unfit would be sent to the mountains, sealing their fate. Boomstick: Already aggressive as he is, he trained with his cocky younger brother Demios as they dreamed of joining the Spartan army when they grew up. Somewhere around that time, Zeus began to hear prophecies foretelling his demise at the hands of one of his sons, a "marked warrior". Yep were referring to Kratos who at his young life killed three gods then some firery of hell god named Hades burned the sky but failed to kill Kratos, but killed his men. Wiz: Then he married Lysandra then had a daughter named Calliope Boomstick: And they all lived happily ever after... NAH! I'm kidding Kratos was later blind by rage hearing about a plague that his daughter would y'know be left to die, but instead Kratos set out a journey and for a while got blinded in rage which accidentally killed both his wife and daughter, and i wonder why this guy had such a really tough life going for him. Wiz: Kratos eventually won all those battles and returned home back in Sparda before he killed his family in blind rage, he was under Ares' loyality during that time. Ignoring the warnings of the village oracle, Kratos entered the temple and slaughtered everybody inside in a fit of blind rage, including his wife and child. Ares justified this as a means of severing Kratos' remaining attachments to the world of mortals, thereby molding him into the perfect warrior. Stricken with horror and grief at what he had done, Kratos left the bodies of his family to be burned within the temple as he cursed Ares' name, renouncing his allegiance to the God of War. The oracle cursed Kratos, forcing him to forever wear the ashes of his dead family on his skin. Boomstick: And on that day forward, he was named "The Ghost of Sparta"! It's like y'know ghost like boo! Wiz: Yeah.. Well anyways as a Demigod, Kratos is supposingly strong being able to run at incredible speeds and posses quite strength in him. Boomstick: But then he wields his signature weapons, a grappling hook-like weapon called the Blades of Exile! Wiz: The Blades of Exile is the means of any type of range for a weapon, It can even latch onto Gods like Chronos and can be used to impale those in him. Boomstick: Also they can be used as whips! eh? get it? just Whip em hard! Wiz: When it comes to sword fighting, Kratos wields the Blade of Olympus, but after killing Ares with the sword it drained all his godly powers in the sword, and becoming a mortal again. Boomstick: That's damn sad for him! He's also got magic on his side like the Fire of Ares! Ice of Poseidon! Lightning of Zeus and the Soul of Hades which kills Ghosts! Wiz: The Blade of Artemis is another weapon Kratos uses, it may be slow but deals tons of heavy damage to even Gods themselves. Boomstick: But when Kratos wants to deal really big damage! He's got the Nemean Cestus, it even was used on damn Hercules himself! Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed, and when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight. Boomstick: Like Pit on steroids! Wiz: Kratos's Bows of Apollo is a long ranged weapon and can shoot up to a really long distance, about up to 30 feet or more and the arrows are also on fire too. Boomstick: Fire Arrows!!! Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them. Boomstick: Damn he has a ton of weapons! Clearly he's the badass we all know in the Playstation era! Wiz: Kratos does only have a few things he's done. He wiped out the Olympian pantheon, and restored order to the world by sacrificing himself and defeated the titan Chronos. Boomstick: Kratos may be a toughy, but the dude has some major weaknesses! like major ones! Wiz: He lost his Grecian gear during his final battle with Zeus. His immense levels of anger have given him tunnel vision before and Tends to rush head first into things. Boomstick: Yeah but on the bright side, he did defeat Zeus afterall. Dante Boomstick: Slum avenue, a street with well, any place there is around like a bar, strip club and even a run-down shop called "Devil May Cry" Wiz: But services aren't as you think, as long as one has cash, this shop specalizes in demonic beatdowns and the owner is a man who is half human and half demon and living his way, is the devil hunter himself, Dante. Boomstick: From a very beginning, y'see? Dante's half and half meaning that his dad was a demon, and his mom was a human. Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first meeting at the age of eight, seems like eight years from now. Wiz: Also, his father was known as a Badass who conquered the underworld and imprisoned the demon emperor, Mundus. Boomstick: But after dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens. ''' Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed to be dead, Dante only had an option: Becomming the Ultimate Demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance. Despite the dangerous occupation he has, Dante always uses a care free spirit when despatching many devils in the underworld. '''Boomstick: Yeah you see, he's capcom's version of Deadpool! He's faster than the mortal eye! strongest enough to toughle up against the toughest demons he's ever faced, and straight up man enough to shake off every stab to the chest and shot in the fucking face! Wiz: That's because Dante has a regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword. Boomstick: Yep like any proud owner of something, Dante has two or should i say three of his favorite weapons! His two guns Ebony and Ivory! specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand canons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot! And best of all Rebellion is his main sword is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye! Wiz: And not only those are his primary weapons, Dante also has a additional weapon called Devil Arms, which he physically manifests of powerful demons he has defeated. Boomstick: So here's an example, so like how Mega Man defeats all those robot masters and gained their weapon and X doing the same thing, it's that except on steroids! Wiz: Gilgamesh is the means of going in full close combat which increase his strike power, letting him shatter huge monoliths with a lethal one-inch punch. Boomstick: Cerberus is the means of freezing demons with fucking nunchucks and it can stretch to incredible lengths! Wiz: Ifrit is another means of a specialized weapon Dante wields like Gilgamesh, except it's on fire and it's hellfire is hotter than the volcano itself. Boomstick: Damn! but his back-pack like weapon Lucifer is able to specalize any type of sword Dante can have. Wiz: As for his Ranged weapons, Dante specalizes any type of weapon other than his two guns, Spiral is the means of that fires high penetration rounds and the bullets can bounce off walls. Boomstick: He's even got other weapons like Grenades, other guns and even Nightmare-b! other than that, he's got a freaking Briefcase called "Pandora" which allows him to choose up to 666 different weapons of choice! Wiz: Really, really deep pockets, or perhaps its one of his Styles, abilities he's also acquired from defeating demon bosses. With Doppelganger Style, he can duplicate himself, with Trickster Style, he can teleport instantly, with Royalguard Style, he becomes a nigh-impervious dreadnaught, and he can even slow down time with the Quicksilver Style. Boomstick: On a rare accasion, Dante has a superform in case if he wants to go serious with his superpowered from, The Devil Trigger! Wiz: Devil Trigger enhances all of Dante's stats and he has the ability to fly. Being so well on his own against a ton of Demons. Boomstick: Dante has surpassed Sparda in everything being the ultimate demon hunter. He's even stopped a freaking punch from the savior without breaking a sweat. He even walked off from impalements by his own sword. He somehow never runs out of ammo. He's defeated his brother Vergil so many times in his adventure and he's even fought Jedah from Darkstalkers before and won! Wiz: He even was smart enough to figure out that Ultron Sigma could not use the Soul Stone which was a major weakness in their case. Boomstick: Dante may be alot invincible, but he's truly not too much invincible. He can be stopped, he holds back from enemies until deemed worthy, seriously it's like kicking the shit out of a baby and he prefers stronger foes! Wiz: His Regeneration takes longer if drained and he relinquished Yamato to his nephew Nero. Boomstick: And in general...Bad luck?? Really?? so Dante has bad luck or something or what?? Death Battle Taking place around Slum avenue and into the place called "Devil May Cry", Dante was busy reading magazines after a few hours ago of fighting demons and is eating pizza as well. Dante: Man what a day of fighting demons, a nice pizza break will take the cake Suddenly the Blades of Exile come shooting in through a window and Dante quickly uses his Gilgamesh to block then look over from the window to see Kratos. Kratos: Another mortal who comes from Zeus's temple! Dante then gets up on his feet and looks at Kratos taking out his Rebellion. Dante: Look buddy, i don't know where you came from or how your attacking me, this'll get a whole lot interesting! Dante smirks as Kratos rushes into Devil May Cry and they both clash at each other FIGHT! Kratos and Dante start to connect both the Blades of Exile and Rebellion but each his Kratos does, Dante blocks each hit. Kratos: Let's see what you can do! Kratos takes out the Nemen Cetus and charges out forward then Dante quickly counters an oncoming punch with his Gilgamesh trading blow to blow with their fists then Dante gets the upperhand uppercuting Kratos in the jaw sending him flying up into a ceiling breaking it then Kratos comes back down with the Bows of Apollo shooting downwards as Dante quickly counters with his Gilgamesh but gets shot in the head. Dante: Dude, really? that's sick! Dante takes the arrow out of his head then rushes forward at Kratos as Kratos takes out the Blade of Olympus and both block each hit of their swords, then Kratos stabs Dante through the heart. Dante looks down at the sword then back at Kratos then quickly takes out his guns and points Ivory on Kratos's head. Dante: Did you really think i'd die like this? Nah..Killshot! Dante turns Ivory to a killshot and shoots Kratos in the head and Kratos is knocked back and Dante takes the Blade of Olympus out of his chest like it was nothing and charges over and Kratos uses the Boot of Hermes to run fast, Dante stops and looks around to see where Kratos is going. Kratos: Vile Mortal! Kratos punches Dante in the back of the head sending Dante flying through a wall outside of the store as he slowly gets back up fast as Kratos leaps up with the Blades of Exile ready to stab Dante but Dante moves out of the way now using Trickster style as he teleports all around Kratos but each teleport, Dante shoots at Kratos. The hits count but then after a while Kratos starts to block with the Blades of Exile and roars in anger. Kratos: ENOUGH! Dante stops and looks while smirking holding Rebellion over his shoulder. Dante: You giving up tough guy? Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta does not yeild from a Mortal Man! Kratos now uses the Fire of Ares and Dante does the same with Ifrit. Dante: Fighting with Fire now huh? I like it! Kratos roars in anger as he charges at Dante and they both collide blows with each other but Kratos seems to be sort of getting the advantage but Dante gets in there then after a while Dante shoots a Fireball into Kratos's face blinding him, then Dante goes into Quicksilver style slowing down time and Kratos's movements and lays a quite beatdown on him then reverts time back to normal sending Kratos flying. Kratos falls to the ground breathing and gets back up. Kratos: You have a worthy heart against a God...BUT THIS FIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST! Kratos powers up going into Fear Kratos mode and rushes at Dante giving him payback of punches and blows and then a few hits with the Blades of Exile and then jumping up over him and slamming the Nemen Cetus down on his spine and then afterwards Kratos grabs Dante by the throat holding him up in the air while choking him. Kratos: This fight will belong to the Ghost of Sparta, foul mortal! Dante then smirks while being choked. Dante: You know i gotta hand it to you big guy, you're t-tough *cough* but...can't break this devil yet! Kratos then is confused as Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form kicking Kratos off him. Kratos: What! Dante and Kratos clash again but Dante quickly teleports behind him with the Yamato sword with him now slashing Kratos around, then switches gears shooting Kratos in the head, stunnning Kratos down on his knees coughing out blood then Dante kicks kratos forward now into a wall then Dante uses Lucifer to summon special swords and begins to throw spiked projectiles into Kratos' body as he gets punctured. Finally Dante gets Kratos back on his feet and with the Gilgamesh back on he lays multiple punches all around Kratos's body before finishing it with a straight blow cutting Kratos's body off his legs. Then Dante goes back to normal and tosses a rose and gentally tosses it to Kratos's body as he turns around and walks away then it explodes Kratos's body. Dante: Bullseye! KO! Dante then steals a wallet from Kratos's trident and walks back to a shop buying more Pizza and comes back to Devil May Cry and sits back down eating Pizza and back reading Magazines while Kratos's legs set on ablaze after the explosion burning it into ashes. Results Boomstick: Holy Shit that was awesome! Wiz: While Kratos took down Chornos was his only feat against Dante, Dante edges out Kratos in everything but Durability and Strength. Boomstick: The Boot of Hermes could make Kratos run at light speeds, but Dante's speed is estamated to be 2885 Miles Per Hour, and with the usage of the Quicksilver Style, Everything just slows around him. Wiz: Kratos has defeated all types of Gods, but Dante has defeated Mundus to avenge his mother which clearly stated that Mundus was infact an Emperor, and yes Zeus was defeated by Kratos, but Dante had tricks underneath his sleeves. Boomstick: Yeah, Dante defeated Cerberus, the three headed dog and Kratos did too, but Dante did it better. Looks like Kratos couldn't be put back together again by the demon hunter! Wiz: The Winner is Dante. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... Taking place around a city at night when a big vehicle comes out driving which is black with a giant bat driving it, then on the other side a black and red hedgehog drives around on his motorcycle then they both drive by each other and they stare at each other. Batman VS Shadow Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:God of War VS Devil May Cry themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles